His Bodyguard
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang anak pengusaha besar Korea yang dijaga oleh seorang Kapten Tim Pasukan Khusus Korea selatan. Werewolf!AU. Chanchen. Hunkai. Boyslove. YAOI. exo.
1. His Bodyguard

Matanya bisa berubah- ubah, tapi tidak dengan pangkat yang dimilikinya. Terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di Dunia, membuatku mendapatkan pengawalan yang begitu ketat, setiap apa yang akan aku lakukan, mereka akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Kedua orangtuaku terlalu khawatir pada anak bungsunya ini. Aku tidak menghargai mereka, tidak bahkan aku sangat menghargai dan menyayangi mereka. Tapi, tidak dengan mengirim seorang Kapten dari Tim Khusus Tentara Negara Korea menjagaku 24 jam. Tidak dengan, memasukkanku ke sebuah program sekolah di rumah. Tidak dengan, mengekangku setiap hari di kamarku sendiri.

Matahari terbit begitu terang pagi ini, dengan sedikit melenguh kini kutelah tersadar dari tidurku semalam. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam ruangan ini, ruangan ini masih sama, tidak berbeda sama sekali. Kecuali, seorang lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar yang kini telah berdiri disebelah ranjangku dengan pakaian formalnya yang menawan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim," sapa lelaki itu, ia adalah si Kapten dari Tim Khusus milik Korea Selatan, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak percaya saat ia berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang kapten pasukan khusus, tapi setelah mendengar namanya disebutkan disebuah misi besar negara, aku mempercayainya.

"Selamat pagi, _Captain_ ," jawabku lalu tersenyum kecil padanya, seperti biasa, ia hanya membalasnya kembali dengan bungkukkan formal miliknya, tidak ada senyuman ataupun balasan lainnya. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah Kapten satu ini sudah tidak dibutuhkan di Tim-nya, sampai- sampai ia mau menerima pekerjaan sebagai pengawal pribadi dari seorang anak pengusaha di Korea. Jujur, aku ingin bertanya, tapi saat melihat mata bulat dan besarnya yang terlihat selalu menatap sengit, membuatku mengurungkan pertanyaan itu. Bahkan, aku tidak berani hanya untuk bertanya,

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu, _Captain_?,"

.

.

.

Aku ini berbeda, aku ini bukan seorang _manusia_ sempurna. Pernah mendengar kisah Manusia Serigala? Ya, mereka terdengar _bullshit_ , tapi percayalah mereka sebenarnya ada, dan bahkan mahluk _immortal_ lainnya. Mereka menyusup dan menjadi salah satu dari kebanyakan manusia, termasuk aku yang menyusup menjadi sesosok tentara dan juga pengawal pribadi lelaki manis, bernama Kim Jongdae.

Manusia Serigala, itulah aku, posisiku dalam _Pack_ adalah seorang Alpha, jiwa dominanku begitu kental diantara yang lain. Salah satu hal, yang bisa membuatku menjadi seorang Kapten di sebuah Tim Pasukan Khusus milik Korea Selatan. Diawal kehidupan aku memilih hanya untuk menjadi seorang Manusia Serigala yang hidup di Hutan. Tapi berkat seseorang lelaki manis nan cantik, membuatku ingin melindunginya, lebih dari apapun. Kami sangat dekat, hingga ia memilih untuk menjadi seorang tentara Korea Selatan, ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, si lelaki yang membuat diriku yang sekarang. Kami sempat menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius, tapi itu semua hanya khayalan karena dua tahun setelah menjadi Tentara, ia memilih untuk berkencan dengan seorang anak Jendral. Pasangan itu menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana, bahkan mereka terus membicarakannya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang sakit saat mendnegar kisah pasangan itu.

Kejadian itu telah berlalu sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, kini Baekhyun dan Daehyun, si anak jendral, itu kini telah hidup bahagia di sebuah negara tropis di dunia. Bukan Hawaii, tetapi Indonesia, negara yang menyuguhkan berjuta- juta keindahan hayati dan non-hayati, negara yang menjadi saksi dua anak adam itu membagi kasih dan cinta mereka.

Kembali dengan kehidupanku saat ini, aku memang seorang Kapten, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku tidak bisa memilih pekerjaan sesuai keinginanku. Saat mendengar salah seorang pasukan khususku mendapat tugas untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi dari anak pengusaha Korea, membuatku tertarik. Entah mungkin karena insting Alpha-ku, tapi saat mendengar nama anak itu tersebut, aku merasa dadaku berdesir.

"Namanya **Kim Jongdae** , seorang anak dari pasangan Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook,"

.

.

.

Wajahku terterpa sinar matahari dengan begitu tegas, sinarnya menyelimuti wajahku dengan begitu hangat. Aku menyukainya, sinar matahari pagi. Tak terasa sebuah lengan kecil memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, itu adalah lengan kecil milik seorang, Lee Daeul. Anak yang orangtuaku temukan di depan rumah kami di Busan, tidak ada sepucuk surat atau apapun di dekat tubuhnya saat itu, hanya ada sebuah kalung berbandul namanya yang ditidurkan sebelah badan kecil anak itu. Kami yang memang tidak bisa mengecewakan orang lain, langsung membawa Daeul ke kediaman kami di Ibu Kota, kami merawatnya dengan begitu baik, hingga kini ia tumbuh menjadi balita ceria dan juga menggemaskan.

"Chennie, Ayo main~," serunya lalu memeluk erat pinggangku, akupun hanya terkekeh saat mendengar rengekkannya. Dengan segera, akupun mengangkat tubuhnya dan memulai permainan kami. Gelak tawa Daeul memenuhi kediaman Kim itu, bahkan beberapa pelayan terkekeh saat melihat permainan absurdku dengan daeul. Pagi hari yang sempurna yang telah kubuat hari ini. Suasana hangat semakin bertambah saat seorang lelaki tampan berbadan ideal menghampiriku dan Daeul yang masih sibuk dengan permainan kami. Lelaki itu dengan segera melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggangku dan langsung menggendongku layaknya sebuah karung beras di pundaknya. Aku hanya bisa berteriak meminta diturunkan, bahkan kepalaku sudah sangat pening, hingga tak kurasa air mata itu telah mengalir menganak sungai dipipiku. Sontak Daeul yang melihat itu meminta lelaki tadi menurunkanku. Lelaki, itu langsung menepuk- nepuk pundakku lalu tersenyum geli memandangku yang masih menangis. Ia adalah lelaki kesukaanku, Kim Minseok.

"Minseok, berhenti membuat adikmu menangis," tegur Chanyeol lalu menghampiri mereka, sedangkan Minseok masih menenagkan Jongdae, bahkan kini Jongdae sudah berada dipangkuan dan dekapan hangat seorang Kim Minseok.

"Kenapa? Ia kan adik manisku, bukan begitu _Dae-i_?," Tanya Minseok lalu mengecup mata Jongdae yang kini telah menutup sempurna, mungkin ia sedang menghilangkan rasa peningnya. Tak berapa lama mutiara itupun terbuka kembali, matanya begitu sembab menandakan bahwa ia menangis cukup berlebihan. Minseok dan Chanyeol yang melihatpun hanya bisa terkekeh dan kembali canda tawa terdengar dari kediaman Kim.

Tanpa disadari seorangpun, kini Chanyeol hanya memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada Jongdae seorang. Tatapan yang menandakan begitu banyak isyarat. Mata bulat jernihnya terus memandang Jongdae yang kini masih didekapan Minseok. Senyum manis Jongdae, membuat dada Chanyeol berdesir, jika ia seorang wanita ia akan lantang berkata bahwa ada kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan diperutnya. Terasa geli, namun menyenangkan. Hampir setiap saat perasaan itu muncul pada Chanyeol, hingga sebuah bunyi _Beep_ beberapa kali membuat kedua lelaki tampan disana berpandangan lalu pamit untuk meninggalkan Jongdae dan Daeul sendirian.

Kaki-kaki Chanyeol dan Minseok berjalan cukup cepat meninggalkan tempat mereka sebelumnya, wajah mereka diselimuti kepanikan yang luar biasa, bahkan wajah Minseok sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh Keringat dingin. Langkah kaki itu membawa mereka menuju sebuah mobil yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersedia didepan rumah Keluarga Kim, mobil yang cukup menarik dengan badan mobil yang dipenuhi oleh gambar baju tentara.

Mereka memasuki mobil itu dan mulai pergi membelah jalanan di kota Seoul, saat di jalan tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka sibuk melepas jas formal mereka, meninggalkan kemeja putih polos dan juga sebuah alat komunikasi berupa _earbuds_ yang tersumpal di salah satu telinga mereka. Kini tidak ada lagi tatapan penuh isyarat milik Chanyeol maupun tatapan jenaka milik Minseok. Kedua tatapan lelaki tampan itu menunjukkan keseriusan yang kentara. Minseok yang memang sedari tadi mengambil kendali mobil terus menatap jalanan Seoul itu dengan serius. Hingga suara dari earbuds yang mereka kenakan, membuat tatapan mereka sedikit melembut bahkan Minseok menghembuskan nafas yang cukup keras menandakan bahwa ia merasa cukup lega.

Mereka berdua saling menatap hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

" _Captain park, Sersan Kim. Anakku seorang lelaki tampan!."_

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Minseok kini sudah terparkir disebuah Rumah sakit bersalin yang cukup besar di Seoul. Mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan. Dan kini kedua lelaki tampan itu sudah berada didepan seorang lelaki tampan lain yang sedang menangis terharu didepan sebuah kaca kamar rawat bayi.

"Sehun- _Appa_ ,"

Panggil Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan pada Sehun dengan kedua lengan yang ia masukkan pada saku celananya. Lelaki yang sedang menangis didepan kaca itu sontak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol dan Minseok. Seperti kilat, Sehun sudah memeluk dua lelaki tadi, bahkan air matanya terus bertambah keluar, tidak menghiraukan banyak tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

" _Aigoo_ , bagaimana seorang Ayah bisa memangis layaknya seorang anak kecil seperti ini, hm?," Tanya Minseok lalu mengelus kepala Sehun yang masih setia memeluk mereka berdua,

"Yeol, Min. aku sudah menjadi seorang Ayah," jawab Sehun lalu memandang kedua teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Tentu Oh Sehun, kau sudah menajadi Ayah, Selamat. Bagaimana kondisi Jongin?," Tanya Chanyeol lalu membawa Sehun menuju tempat mereka menemukannya menangis tadi, sebuah kaca yang menampilkan bayi tampan sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Iya masih terkena bius sehabis operasi, keadaannya baik. Anakku juga. Min, menurutmu bagaiamana anakku?," Jawab Sehun sambil bertanya pendapat Minseok yang kini tatapannya sudah kembali bersinar dan penuh jenaka.

"Waaah, anakmu manis Sehun, tapi menurutku anak ini mirip sekali Jongin," jawab Minseok sambil merangkul bahu tegap Sehun. "Ya, akupun berpikir seperti itu, orang bilang jika seseorang sedang hamil mereka tidak boleh membenci apapun, takutnya bayi yang mereka kandung akan mirip seperti apa yang mereka benci. Dan kini, itu semua terbukti, saat Jongin mengandung ia tidak suka dengan wajahnya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak mau berfoto ataupun bercermin. Ia bilang ia sangat jelek saat sedang hamil. Sekarang, anak kami mirip sekali dengannya," tutur Sehun panjang lebar sambil tersenyum memandang seorang bayi tampan itu.

"Lalu siapa nama anakmu, Hun?,"

"Namanya? Oh Taeoh, ya Oh Taeoh.

Setelah mengucapkan nama asali bayi itu, sontak sang bayi menangis keras seperti meminta bertemu sang Ibu dan juga sang Ayah. Ketiga manusia yang baru pertama kali menangani bayi itu terlihat kebingungan, bahkan saat sang Suster yang memanggil-manggil Sehun, Sehun hanya menunjukan wajah bingunnya sedangkan beberapa Perawat yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat wajah panic ketiganya. Hingga akhirnya setelah Taeoh sudah berada didekapan Sehun, ia mulai tenang, Suster berkata bahwa mungkin saja Taeoh menangis karena ingin menyusu, tapi karena Jongin belum bangun dari biusnya, sang suster menyuruh mereka untuk membeli sebuah _botol_ minum untuk taeoh. Dan seperti tentara yang sedang mengejar musuh, ketiga lelaki itu kini telah berada disebuah mini market 24 jam, ketiga wajah yang begitu terlihat dungu menghilangkan segala charisma saat mereka berlari tadi.

Tapi seketika wajah ketiga pemuda itu berubah berseri, dan mulai berlai kembali menuju rumah sakit. Suster tadi, langsung menagih botol yang ia maksud. Setelah menunjukan botol tersebut, sontak saja suara tawa manis seseorang membuat sang Suster pun ikut mengeluarkan tawanya. Seseorang yang tertawa manis adalah Kim Jongin, pasangan oh Sehun dan juga Ibu bilogis Oh Taeoh. Jongin terus tertawa sambil menghampiri ketiga lelaki tadi yang sudah memasang wajah dungunya, bagaimana tidak tertawa, saat ketiga lelaki itu menunjukan tiga botol besar minuman bersoda dengan rasa yang berbeda- beda.

"kau ingin membunuh anakmu, oh Sehun? Dengan minuman bersoda?,"

Suara lembut Jongin membuat ketiga lelaki itu merasa malu dan mulai menjatuhkan tiga botol minuman bersoda itu. Bahkan kini wajah Sehun sudah sangat memerah, dan tambah memerah saat Jongin mengecup kecil bibirnya dan berjalan pelan menghamprii Suster yang masih menggendong Taeoh.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi sebaiknya, anda harus mengikuti kursus menjaga bayi dengan baik dan benar."

Seru sang Suster lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kini keemapt orang dewasa dengan satu bayi itu sudah berkumpul di ruang rawat Jongin, dengan Jongin yang sedang menyusui Taeoh.

"Dimana otak kalian saat membeli minuman bersoda untuk Taoh?," suara lembut Jongin memcah keheningan yang tercipta disana,

"Susternya berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan botol minum, jadi ya kami membeli 3 botol itu," jawab Sehun pelan,

"Siapa bilang _kami_! Itu kau saja!," seru Chanyeol lalu memandang tajam Sehun dan Minsoek,

"Ya, Kapten! Bahkan kau bingung memilih antara rasa sari jagung atau strawberry!," seru Minseok tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendapati ketiga orang yang cukup berpengaruh di dunai kemiliteran Korea itu saling mengejek kebodohan mereka. Ah andaikan saja Dunia tidak memiliki orang jahat, mungkin kehidupan keempatnya akan terus seperti ini, dilimpahi kebahagiaan yang begitu banyak bahkan mereka tidak perlu was-was setiap mendengar suara _Beep_. Suara yang akan selalu menghantui hidup mereka, karena kenyataannya, saat suara itu berbunyi, ada satu misi yang akan membawa mereka pada kematian.

Suasana sengit yang begitu kenatara itu sontak terhenti saat seseorang lain membuka pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, orang itu berpakaian lengkap bak orang yang akan berperang. Dan ya, bertambah satu lagi orang bodoh di ruangan itu.

"Ya, Prajurit Zhang, kau ingin kemana dengan pakaian tentara lengkap seperti itu?," Tanya Chanyeol lalu diiringi gelak tawa dari rekannya yang lain.

Ya, itulah tim pasukan khusus kebanggan Korea Selatan, Pasukan yang akan selalu dinomor satukan saat ada misi besar ataupun perang. Pasukan yang akan selalu terdepan dan memiliki pikiran yang baik dalam rencana perang, tapi tidak dengan kehidupan sehari- hari mereka.

Ya, mereka adalah Tim Alpha, tim pasukan khusus yang di ketuai oleh Park Chanyeol, dengan wakil Kim Minseok, dengan anggota Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan Zhang Yixing, mungkin seorang bayi kecil nan manis bernama Oh Taeoh, sebagai pasukan baru di Tim ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

[ Totally inspired by Descendants of The Sun, ya walaupun drama ni udah lumayan lama, tapi belum bisa move on. Mungkin karena lingkungan yang terusterusan ngomongin DOTS. Ditambah, mau nemabahin ff Chanchen sama Hunkai. FF ini didedikasikan buat diri sendiri haha. Jika berkenan, **Review** , please? ]


	2. Park Chanyeol

Menjadi seorang _Alpha_ dalam sebuah _Pack_ besar bukanlah tugas yang mudah. Ditambah kau belum menemukan seorang _Mate_. Aku adalah seorang Alpha, dan aku merasa bahwa kehidupan telah mempermainkanku. Berbekal dengan pengetahuan yang seadanya, kini diriku di masa remaja masih berkeliaran bak binatang jalang di dalam hutan. Mencari makan, mencari makan, dan terus mencari makan. Tidak memiliki tujuan hidup yang pasti, egoku masih setinggi langit yang bahkan tak bisa tergapai. Aku masih mementingkan diri sendiri, bahkan keluarga yang membesarkanku sudah kulupakan dan kutinggalkan.

Saat ini disebuah hutan lebat di daerah terpencil Korea, aku terus menggerekkan kaki-kakiku dalam bentuk serigala abu bermata hijau zamrud. Mata kesayangan, Park Sandara. Seorang wanita cantik yang sialnya adalah Ibu biologisku. Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya, tapi ia memang benar- benar cantik. Tak terasa kini didepanku sudah berdiri seekor rusa gendut dengan wajah _innocent_ nya. Tanpa pikir panjang kini rusa itu sudah terenggut nyawanya dalam terkaman gigi-gigi tajamku, dengan sekuat tenaga dan selalu dipenuhi emosi, kukoyak tubuh dari rusa gendut itu. Tidak berprimanusiaan? Bahkan kini aku masih menjadi seorang Serigala. Aksi brutalku tadi ternyata disaksikan oleh seorang lelaki manis yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar dihadapanku. Ia berteriak histeris bahkan air mata sudah keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan perlahan dan masih diselimuti emosi, kudatangi lelaki manis itu sesekali akan kukeluarkan geramman padanya, hingga akhirnya lelaki itupun berubah wujud menjadi serigala merah yang begitu menawan. Langkahku kuhentikan, bahkan kini si lelaki manis yang sudah menjadi serigala itu mengeluarkan geramannya. Entah siapa yang memulai kini, aku bisa merasakan kucuran darah dari kepalaku, dengan sisa emosi yang begitu kental, kini kulibatkan serigala itu disebuah pertarungan yang entah untuk mendapatkan apa.

Pertaruang bodoh itupun akhirnya berhenti saat kedua tubuh kami berubah kembali menjadi manusia, posisi yang cukup menguntungkan bagiku. Karena, si lelaki manis ini menimpaku dengan begitu nyamannya, bisa kurasakan aroma strawberry dari tubuh setengah telanjangnya. "Kau siapa?," lirihnya lalu memandangku cukup dalam,

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Jawabku lalu pandangan kamipun bertemu.

Dan mulai saat itu, kuyakini bahwa tujuan hidup seorang park Chanyeol adalah melindungi Byun Baekhyun. Si lelaki manis, yang entah dengan seiringnya waktu kuketahui namanya. Masa remajaku kuisi dengan berbagai hal positif dan negative. Salah satunya adalah aku menerima diriku bahwa aku seorang Alpha, dan suatu saat nanti cepat atau lambat aku akan menggantikan posisi Ayahku, Park Seunghyun.

"Chanyeol," panggil Ibu lalu menghampiriku yang masih berdiam didepan rumah memandangi hutan lebat disana,

"Apa?," jawabku seadanya lalu mengalihkan perhatianku padanya, iapun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan penuh rasa sayang, "Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa," serunya masih terus mengelus kepalaku, akupun hanya mengangkat satu alisku menandakan bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara ada seorang tamu istimewa dengan diriku.

"Ia memang masih kecil, tapi kau akan langsung tertarik padanya. Percayalah," jelas Ibu lalu mulai menarikku kedalam rumah. Rumah terlihat ramai, bahkan adik-adikku sedang berkumpul semua, terlihat Jinhwan yang terus menerus bermain dengan bola wol berwarna merah dengan ditemani Chanwoo, dan masih banyak hal absurd lainnya di rumah ini.

"Chanyeolie, mari main bersama," panggil sebuah suara gadis kecil sambil menepuk yang menurutnya memukul punggung telanjangku, ia adalah Park Sua, si manusia serigala termuda di Rumah ini. Dan ya, suasana yang nyaman membuatku ikut larut dengan rumah ini, hingga sebuah bel di depan rumah, membuat pandangan Ibu tertuju padaku. Akupun kembali menaikkan alisku, hingga suara Jinwoo membuatku pergi meninggalkan rumah itu secepat yang kubisa.

"Calon _Mate_ mu sudah datang, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Kuberlari kedalam hutan, hingga disana aku melihat Baekhyun, dengan segera aku menerjang tubuh mungilnya. Yang menyebabkan kedua tubuh kami terjerembab ke sebuah semak- semak didepannya. Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya itu, bahkan saat Baekhyun ingin melepaskan pelukan itu aku terus menahannya. Hingga sebuah teriakan yang sudah sangat aku kenal terdengar menggelegar di setiap penujuru Hutan.

"Chanyeol, suara apa itu?," Tanya Baekhyun lalu menatapku penuh selidik, "Ssstt. Jangan berisik," jawabku lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebarku.

Sedangkan diluar sana terlihat beberapa serigala lelaki berwajah tegas mencari dan meneriaki keberadaan Park Chanyeol, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka sudah merubah wujud manusianya menjadi seekor serigala hitam besar.

"Seunghyun, tenangkan pikiranmu. Jika kau berubah menjadi sosok serigalamu, kemungkinan besar akan lebih sulit membawanya secara hidup-hidup,"

seru seorang lelaki berrambut cokelat terbelah tengah, ia adalah Daesung, salah satu anggota Pack yang dipimpin oleh Park Seunghyun, ayah Chanyeol.

"Benar apa kata Daesung, kita harus mencarinya dengan tenang. Apa kau mau melihat calon _Mate_ anakmu ketakutan saat melihat serigala besar buruk seperti kita?," seru suara lain, ia adalah Youngbae, sama halnya seperti Daesung. Seunghyun yang mendengar itu semua sontak, langsung kembali menjadi sosok manusianya. Lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap itu, menghela nafas, dan seketika setelah teriakkannya menggema kelima orang itu pergi meninggalkan hutan.

Kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih memeluk Baekhyun, wajah lelaki itu terlihat pucat saat setelah mendengar teriakkan sang Ayah. Tapi karena kembali ego menguasai dirinya, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir disebuah lubang pohon yang cukup besar dengan keadaan telanjang. Setiap manusia memiliki limit kepolosan mereka, dan setelah menyaksikan keadaan tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, semua orang pun tau apa yang telah mereka kerjakan.

Masih dengan saling berpelukan sehabis bercinta, kedua pasangan itupun bercerita banyak hal, dari awal mereka bertemu hingga cairan cinta mereka bertemu hari ini.

.

.

.

Keadaan semakin buruk setelah menghilangnya Park Chanyeol di dalam Pack yang dipimpin oleh Park Seunhyun itu. Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis milik Sandara, bahkan kini Jinhwan dan Chanwoo yang biasa bermain, hanya akan terus menggeram dan saling mencakar. Keadaan _Pack_ itu sangat kacau, tidak ada lagi suara dan tawa bahagia, yang ada hanya keheningan dan geraman marah.

Beberapa jam setelah Park Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kediaman Park, beberapa orang manusia _normal_ dengan pakaian yang sangat biasa mendatangi kediaman itu. Sandara yang pertama mendengar suara bel langsung berlari menuju pintu depan dengan wajah yang cukup pias. Setelah pintu itu terbuka terlihat sepasang suami istri dengan seorang anak lelaki manis dengan memiliki bentuk bibir yang menarik. Mereka adalah keluarga yang dengan sukarela menjodohkan anak manis mereka dengan seorang _werewolf_ di masa yang akan datang. Keluarga yang selalu dipenuhi kehangatan walaupun hanya bisa terlihat secara visual. Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang menerima kepahitan bahwa calon pasangan anak manis mereka menolak secara gamblang acara tersebut.

Keluarga itu tidak menunjukan wajah marah, mereka hanya terlihat kecewa bahkan sesosok yang berperan sebagai istripun hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Keheningan begitu kentara di kediaman park, bahkan hanya terdengar suara denting jam dan juga isakan sosok tadi. Si anak lelaki manis yang terbawa oleh keluarga hangat itupun mulai menenangkan sang Ibu. Walupun dengan senyum getir, ia meyakinkan ibunya bahwa semuanya akan baik- baik saja. tidak terkecuali kehidupan merek selanjutnya.

Senyum yang terukir di bibir unik anak lelaki itu membuat Sandara secara tidak sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia merasa sakit, malu, dan bersalah. Jika ia menjodohkan anak lelaki manis itu dengan ankanya yang lain, pasti kisah anak itu tidak sesakit ini. Maka dengan perlahan, Sandara mendudukkan dirinya disebelah si anak manis berbibir unik, ia mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut takut memecahkan seluruh tubuh itu. Ucapan lirihnya hanya akan dijawab dengan anggukan lembut dan senyum yang begitu manis.

"Maaf membuatmu menjadi seperti ini,"

"Kau dimasa yang akan datang janganlah menerima perjodohan atau terlibat hubungan dengan mahluk immortal manapun,"

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu,"

"berjanjilah, _sweety_.."

.

.

.

Kehidupan akan terus berlanjut. Itulah kalimat yang akan selalu Chanyeol terapkan dikehidupannya. Sama seperti saat ini, ia sudah kembali kekediaman Park, tapi suasana hangat sudah tidak ada di dalam sana. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing- masing, bahkan si yang paling muda, memilih untuk bermain sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Seluruh anggota _Pack_ merasa kecewa atas sikap Chanyeol. Tapi, kembali mengingat bahwa Chanyeo adalah sesosok calon Ap=lpha yang cukup keras kepala. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan _Pack_ nya kali ini, ia dengan gamblang membawa sosok Baekhyun menghadap semua keturunan Park, bahkan beberapa tetua Park hadir saat itu.

Saat-saat mendebarkan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tangan keduanya saling berpegangan erat. Mino yang sedang berjalan melewati kedua orang itupun hanya berdecih dan mulai menggumam nama seseorang dan gerutuan dengan tidak jelas. Tapi kembali Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Hingga kini, saat Sandara sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang seharusnya, suara Chanyeol menggema di kediaman itu.

"Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia yang akan menjadi _Mate_ ku. Aku meminta izin dari kalian semua,"

Suara lantang Chanyeol memecah keheningan mereka. Selama beberapa menit berlangsung, tidak ada yang menyahut, hingga sebuah helaan nafas yang cukup berat membalas penrnyataan Chanyeol.

"Terserah padamu. Kau calon Alpha. Kau tahu mana yang benar dan tidak. Aku tidak akan mencampurinya kembali, dan terlebih kau sudah dewasa."

Kalimat terpanjang dan tercepat yang diucapkan Park Seunghyun. Dengan segera, setelah berkata demikian, satu persatu orang di ruangan itu pergi meninggalkan sepasang _kekasih_ tersebut, kecuali Sandara yang masih dengan anggun duduk dihadapan sang Putra tercinta.

"Ini pilihanmu, Chanyeol?," Tanya Dara lalu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan intens, sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Ya, nama-,"

"Kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi. Jadi, Baekhyun, bisa kau ceritakan asal usulmu?," Tanya Dara kembali sambil terus menatap Baekhyun dengan cukup intens tapi kini pandangannya melembut.

"Tentu, Nama panjangku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Keluargaku berasal dari _Pack_ yang kecil. Kami hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Byun Donghyuck. Dan rencan hidupku adalah menajdi seorang tentara,"

"Tentara? Apa kau seorang Alpha?," Tanya Dara masih menatap Baekhyun, dengan senyum tipis yang berkesan sinis, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cukup angkuh, hingga membangkitkan jiwa setengah Alpha yang dimiliki Dara.

"Bukan, aku hanya seorang Beta yang berhasil menjerat seorang Alpha, _Mrs. Alpha_."

.

.

.

Keadaan disebuah Camp pelatihan terlihat kacau, bukan dalam masa perang tetapi dengan berhilir mudiknya orang-orang berpakaian tentara disana. Mereka memang masih seorang _Trainee_ atau apapun para Jendral itu mengatakannya. Wajah serius dan penuh ambisi tercetak jelas di wajah seluruh tentara itu, termasuk wajah manis Byun Baekhyun dan si Calon pasangan hidupnya, Park Chanyeol.

Ya. Setelah adegan pengenalan Baekhyun pada keluarga Chanyeol, kini kemanapun Baekhyun pergi Chanyeol akan mengikuti. Termasuk menjadi seorang Tentara bagi negara Korea Selatan.

Kaki-kaki bersepatu _boot_ itu berjalan dengan keadaan cukup susah didalam air, seperti pelatihan tentara lainnya. Mereka disuruh untuk melintasi sungai yang cukup deras, dengan persiapan yang matang dan juga saling percaya, mereka berjalan dengan begitu yakin. Tak terasa pelatihan- pelatihan untuk menjadikan diri sebagai Tentara cukup membuahkan hasil.

Dengan otak yang cerdas dan kemampuan yang baik, kini Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun memiliki pangkat yang cukup tinggi di Kemiiteran Korea Selatan. Sudah hampir berjalan selama 5 tahun. Jadi, tidak ada yang memandang remeh pangkat yang didapatkan oleh keduanya. Walaupun bernedus kabar bahwa, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang kekasih dari seorang Tentara biasa yang merangkap sebagai anak Jendral, yang pasti orang awam berspekulasi Sang Kekasih dari Baekhyun menyuruh sang Ayah untuk menyalah gunakan Pangkat yang beliau miliki.

Selama beberapa bulan berita itu hanya tabu. Hingga setelah misi besar dengan Korea Utara. Tepat hari dimana Park Chanyeol berulang tahun. Kabar pernikahan Byun BAekhyun dan Jung Daehyun tersebar.

Posisi yang menyulitkan bagi Chanyeol saat itu. Terkepung oleh tentara Korea Utara. Sebuah alat komunikasi berhasil terambil dari tubuhnya. Kini hanya dengan sebuah celana tentara yang berlumuran darah dirinya sendiri, Park Chanyeol diikat bagaikan daging sapi siap potong. Darah terus bercucuran dari tubuh penuh luka milik Park Chanyeol. Badan itu tidak terlapisi kain apapun, dan sudah dipertegas bahwa yang ia kenakan hanyalah sebuah celana tentara yang berlumuran darah.

Aksen Korea Utara sangat kental disekelilingnya. Ia tau bahwa ada satu hal yang harus disembunyikan dirinya dari para tentara Korea Utara. Secara perlahan dan terus menerus, berbagai benda tajam berhasil menembus kulit Chanyeol, dan dengan tidak berprimanusiaan, seorang tentara Korea Utara datang menghampirinya lalu menaburkan perasan lemon disekujur tubuhnya. Teriakan kesakitan seketika memenuhi ruangan pengap dan cukup gelap itu. Bahkan kini mata tajam seorang Kapten Tim pasukan Khusus terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan dan rasa sakit yang begitu besar. Ia terus meronta. Hingga keempat lelaki berbaju hitam menembakan sebuah benda bertimah emas menuju daerah lambung para tentara Korea Utara. Mereka cukup pintar untuk membunuh dibagian tersebut, tidak terlalu banyak darah, dan menyakitkan. Karena secara perlahan asam lambung tersebuh akan berubah menajdi racun dan membuat mreka meregang nyawa dengan cukup kesakitan. Salah seorang lelaki itu menghampiri Chanyeol, dan langsung membawa pergi sang Kapten. Kejadian itu kembali berjalan cepat. Hingga terlihatlah wajah asli keempat lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka parah, kapten," seru salahs atu dari mereka, Sehun.

"Ya, bisakah kalian mengobatinya. Dan dimana kita?," Tanya Chanyeol lalu memperhatikan sekitar,

"Kita berada di ujung Kota Busan. Tentara Utara itu cukup pintar, membuat kita seperti orang bodoh agar bisa menembus Korea Utara, tapi nyatanya mereka menyimpanmu disini," jawab Sehun lalu menghampiri seorang lealki lain yang berwajah manis dengan kulit tan yang ia miliki.

"Nini, bisakah kau mencari bantuan?," pintanya lalu mengelus kepala lelaki tadi, Jongin. Jonginpun hanya mengangguk dan langsung berlari mencari bantuan.

Diperjalanan mencari bantuan, Jongin bertemu seorang lelaki manis berwajah bersih. Lealki itu cukup mungil, mengingat badan Jongin yang besar. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Melainkan, sebuah tas medis dan juga kotak P3K yang dibawa oleh lelaki manis itu. Dengan segera Jonginpun menghampirinya,

"Permisi, apa kau bisa membantuku?,"

"Bantu apa?,"

"Sepertinya kau seorang tim penyelamat,"

"Ya! Benar! Aku seorang tim penyelamat, apa ada yang bisa aku tolong?."

Jawaban dengan penuh keantusiasan tersebut, membawa Jongin untuk menggiring si lealki manis itu. Saat itu si lealki manis memakai celana pendek berbahan halus dan juga kaus putih bergaris. Rambut cokealtnya terasa lembut jika dipegang. Bahkan Jongin yang memiliki posisi _Bawah_ pun terpesona oleh si lelaki itu.

Kedatangan keduanya membuat berbagai ekspresi dari keempat lelaki disana, ada pandang cemburu, terkejut, terpesona dan lainnya. Bahkan si lelaki manis itupun cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dengan badan yang bergetar ia menghampiri Chanyeol. Sedagkan Lay dan Xiumin terus memperhatikan Lelaki itu yang merawat luka Chanyeol dengan cukup terlatih. Chanyeol pun hanya terus memperhatikan si lealki yang mengobatinya. Ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara rasa sakit, lelaki itu akan membulatkan matanya lalu meniup luka tersebut. seketika Chanyeol terpana dengan wajah itu. Wajah itu memang tidak sefeminim Baekhyun, tapi wajah itu membawa suatu kedamaian tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Dengan telaten kini si lealki itu berhasil membalut luka Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang tidak seburuk tadi. Saat akan berdiri matanya memandang seorang lealki lain dengan pandangan yang terkejut bercampur rasa takut. Dengan cepat si lelaki manis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat langsung meniggalkan kelima lelaki itu. Tapi setelah membungkuk dan berniat pergi, suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa namamu?,"

"Chen. Li Chen."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf jika ada typo. Cerita kecepetan. Dan hal lainnya. Karena cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Buat yang puasa. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Maaf telat update juga. Terakhir. TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME-REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW ff ini. Sampai bertemu di Chpater selanjutnya.


	3. Habit

Kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat cukup lenggang saat ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa pegawai rumah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam sana. Termasuk seorang lelaki manis dengan surai hitam pekat miliknya. Terlihat lelaki manis ini sedang beradu argument dengan salah seorang _maid_ wanita disana.

" _Noona_ , biarkan aku yang mencuci piring makanku sendiri," seru lelaki manis itu, Jongdae,

"Tidak bisa Tuan, nanti tangan anda bisa kedinginan," jawab si _Maid_ tersebut, Jongdae yang mendengar alasan tak masuk akal itupun memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan menatap jengah _Maid_ dihadapannya.

" _Noona_ , dengar dengan hanya mencuci piring tidak akan membuatku mati kedinginan ditambah aku bisa menggunakan sarung tangan, benarkan?,"

"Tapi tu-,"

" _Noona_ , Kumohon. Sekali ini saja, yayayaya?,"

"Tap-,"

"Biarkan saja dia Ahreum-ah,"

Potong suara lain dari belakang Jongdae dan si _Maid –Ahreum_ yang sedang beradu argument. Ia adalah kepala pegawai di kediaman keluarga Kim, panggil saja Bibi Yeo.

"Tuh dengar _Noona_. Jadi biarkan aku mencuci piringi ini,"

Setelah itu Jongdae pun langsung mengambil sarung tangan berwarna merah muda dan memasangkannya dengan begitu rapi dikedua lengan mungilnya. Saat akan memasukan jari-jarinya, entah mengapa jari-jari mungilnya itu tidak bisa mencapai ujung si sarung tangan, bahkan kini ujung masuk sarung tangan merah muda itu sudah mencapai sikunya.

"Yaa~! Kenapa ini tidak bisa kugunakan?!," teriaknya pada entahlah tidak ada yang tahu pasti,

"Lihat kan Ahreum, sarung tangan saja tidak mendukungnya untuk mencuci piring."

Seru Bibi Yeo pada Ahreum lalu mereka berduapun terkikik geli melihat Jongdae yang terus berusaha memakai sarung tangan merah muda di lengan mungilnya.

Kembali pada Jongdae yang masih giat memakai sarung tangan karet itu, di depan pintu masuk kediaman Kim terlihat 3 orang lelaki tampan memasuki kediaman itu, mereka adalah Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan juga Yixing. Mereka habis menjenguk salah satu rekan mereka yang bau saja melahirkan. Sesaat mereka larut dengan obrolan yang cukup serius, hingga sebuah rengekan bercampur _Aegyo_ menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Yixing yang pertama mendengar suara itupun langsung berlari menghampiri asal suara,

"Bibi~ kenapa ini tidak masuk pada lengan Dae? Kenapaaa~?,"

"Mungkin tangan Dae terlalu kecil. Sudahlah biarkan Ahreum yang mencucinya,"

"Tidak mau, Dae ingin bermain air, sekali sajaa~ Dae mohon~."

Entah siapa yang memulai tapi kini ketiga lelaki tadi sudah diam menatap kagum pada lelaki manis yang sedari tadi merengek pada kedua wanita dihapannya.

"Chennie~, Chennie bisa menggunakan sarung tangan milik Daeullie,"

Teriak anak kecil berasal dari belakang Chanyeol, XIumin, dan Yixing. Tapi langkah anak lelaki itu terhenti saat ia dihadapkan dengan beberapa kaki besar didepannya,

"Chennie~ bantu Daeul untuk melewati gerbang-gerbang ini," seru Daeul kembali lalu mengintip disela-sela kaki Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh lalu mengangkat Daeul kegendongannya,

" _Aigoo_ , kau bilang apa apa pada kakiku , Daeul?," Tanya Chanyeol lalu menciumi leher Daeul, Daeul pun mulai mengelaurkan suara tawanya, hingga suara pecahan piring mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Yaampun, Jongdae. Kau tidak apa-apa?," panik Xiumin saat melihat wajah pucat Jongdae, Jongdae pun hanya terus terdiam, bahkan saat dengan sigap Xumin menggondeng Jondae bagai koala pun Jongdae masih terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

Setelah sedikit sadar dengan posisinya saat ini, kini Jongdae memeluk erat leher sang Kakak dan mulai terisak lirih dipelukannya. Yixing dan Chanyeol yang melihat itupun hanya memberikan tatapan _cemburu_ dan juga _iri_.

Tangisan Jongdae masih terdengar bahkan kini semakin keras, kini keempat orang dengan satu anak lelaki sudah berada di sebuah kamar dengan warna mendominasi putih, kamar Jongdae.

Dengan perlahan Xiumin mendudukan tubuhnya ditepi kasur Jongdae, bahkan kini ia sudah setengah berbaring dengan Jongdae diatasnya. Yixing yang melihat adegan itupun hanya mendnengus kesal. Ia tahu bahwa Xiumin adalah kakak bilogis Jongdae, tapi bisakah mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu. Itu cukup risih bagi Yixing yang notabennya menyukai Jongdae, tidak maksudnya mencintai Jongdae.

Setelah cukup lama dengan posisi yang sama, kini Jongdae sudah sepenuhnya berada dibawah selimut hangat miliknya. Xiumin pun menyuruh mereka semua keluar dari kamar Jongdae, bahkan Daeul yang merengek ingin menemani Jongdaepun ia bawa keluar. Kecuali satu orang. Ya aku lupa memberikan koreksi pada kalimat sebelumnya. Xiumin tidak bisa memaksa orang ini keluar meninggalkan Jongdae sendirian, ia adalah Park Chanyeol. _Bodyguard_ resmi milik sanga adik tercinta.

Dengan perlahan kini Chanyeol sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang Jongdae, bahkan dengan tidak segan Chanyeol mengusap rambut Jongdae yang menurutnya sangatlah lembut,

"sebenarnya kau kenapa?," tanya Chanyeol masih terus membelai surai Jongdae,

"Bisakah Chanyeol tidur disebelahku?," pinta Jongdae lalu menepuk kasur sebelahnya yang memang masih cukup luas,

"Baiklah," setelah berhasil tidur disebelah Jongdae, kini Chanyeol pun lebih leluasa memperhatikan wajah Jongdae, rambut halusnya jatuh kearah kenan saat ia memutar tubuhnya kearah kanan, mengahadap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menghadap kearahnya.

"Tadi setelah makan, aku ingin bermai air dengan mencuci piring, lalu setelah itu Ahreum tidak mengizinkanku, kami sempat bertengkar saat itu tapi, akhirnya Bibi Yeo memperbolehkanku. Tapi masalahnya tidak sampai disitu," jelas Jongdae panjang lebar bahkan kini kedua tangannya ikut bergerak menandakan bahwa ia begitu kesal pada Ahreum yang terus mengganggunya saat ingin mencuci piring. Tapi hal yang paling berkesan dari diri Jongdae bagi Chanyeol adalah, keterbukaanya Jongdae pada siapapun.

Jongdae yang manis, Jongdae yang perhatian, Jongdae yang mandiri, dan Jongdae lainnya. Chanyeol mengakuinya, bahwa ia terperosok jatuh dengan pesona milik Kim Jongdae. Tak ada yang tahu bukan bahwa sosok Park Chanyeol yang sangat menggilai Byun Baekhyun, yang pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bangkit dari sosok Byun baekhyun, kini jatuh kedalam perangkap manis milik Kim Jongdae. Lelaki mungil dengan hati yang besar. Chanyeol pun mengakui bahwa Jongdae tidak terlihat cantik bagi ukuran pria dengan status _dibawah_ itu, tapi bukankah ada yang berkata bahwa cantik tidaknya manusia terletak pada hatinya bukan pada parasnya.

"Lalu setelah memasukan lenganku pada sarung tangan itu, aku harus memasukan kelima jariku kan, Chanyeol?," Tanya Jongdae dengan kedua mata bulat dan tangan yang menghadap wajah Chanyeol,

"tentu. Lalu?," Tanya Chanyeol yang masih menatap Jongdae dengan hangat,

"Jari-jariku tidak bisa menyentuh dasar sarung tangan itu, bahkan ujung pintu masuk sarung tangan itu sudah mencapai sikuku. Menyebalkan bukan? Lalu setelah itu aku tetep ingin bermain air, hingga akhirnya PRANG~ Aku menjatuhkan satu piring yang tidak berdosa," jawab Jongdae lalu ditutup dengan menarik nafas yang cukup panjang.

"Kau ceroboh Dae," seru Chanyeol lalu mengelus surai Jongdae,

"Iyaiya, aku mengakui kalau aku itu Ceroboh. Ohya, Chanyeol, bagaimana kandungan Jongin?,"

Tanya Jongdae dengan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka. Ya, Jongdae memang mengenal teman satu tim milik Chanyeol, karena nyatanya beberapa bulan sebelum Chanyeol ditetapkan sebagai _Bodyguard_ pribadi Jongdae, Chanyeol dan teman satu timnya pernah bertemu Jongdae di sebuah wilayah terpencil di Ujung kota Busan. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga, karena saat itu Jongdae yang mengikuti bakti sosial dengan menjadi tim medis di sebuah desa kecil disana bertemu dengan Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan, dan untung saja saat itu Jongdae membawa alat-alat medisnya. Tapi baru saja tiba di tempat Chanyeol menunggu, Jongdae terlihat kaget saat melihat kakak lelakinya yang bahkan sudah hampir 2 tahun tidak ia temui ada disana. Memandangnya juga dengan wajah terkejut.

Setelah kejadian itu, setelah Jongdae mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Li Chen, kedekatan merekapun terjadi. Dengan suara lantang, Minseko berteriak memanggil Jongdae yang langsung berlari setelah mengatakan nama _samarannya_ pada Chanyeol. Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Yixing yang melihat tingkah absurd Minseok pun mengernyitkan dahi mereka, karena jarang-jarang Minseok melakukan hal seperti itu.

Dan dari situlah, Jongdae mengenal teman satu tim dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Dia baik dan sudah melahirkan. anaknya seorang lelaki. Mirip sekali Jongin. Kau ingin menemuinya?," jawab Chanyeol allu mengajukan ajakan, sebenarnya bukan hanya ajakan menjenguk, Kapten kita ini memiliki niatan lain.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak yakin Ayah akan mengizinkanku untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Terakhir aku pergi kan aku kabur, _Yeol_ ,"

"Kabur? Kemana?,"

"Sebenarnya saat kita bertemu di Busan itu, aku sebelumnya kabur dari rumah hehehe,"

"Lalu sampai sekarang kau belum keluar rumah kembali?,"

"Belum. Makanya, bantu aku ya, Yeol,"

" _Call_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 _Chapter ini pendek banget ya? TT Maaf ya huhu u,u_

 _Review jika berkenan~_

 _Bye~_


	4. Dating with Chanyeol

Seperti janjinya padaku, berbagai cara telah kami coba untuk meyakinkan kepada kedua orang tuaku bahwa Park Chanyeol bisa menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Seperti beberapa hari kemarin saat dengan lantangnya Chanyeol menghampiri kedua orang tuaku beserta Xiumin yang sedang berdiskusi mengenai beberapa masalah kecil di kantor.

"Izinkan aku untuk membawa pergi Kim Jongdae, Tuan,"

Lantang Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, ketiga orang itupun hanya memandang aneh Chanyeol lalu melirik padaku yang masih pura - pura focus dengan bacaan di sebuah buku tebal milik Xiumin.

"Apa maksudmu Park?," Tanya Ayah lalu memandang tajam Chanyeol tepat di bola matanya, Chanyeol hanya bisa memberika senyum kecilnya dan kembali melanjutkan permintaan tololnya dan sangat berharga bagiku.

"Tugasmu itu hanya menJAGA Jongdae bukannya pergi bersamanya," seru Ibu lalu menarik lenganku hingga membuat tubuh ini ikut berdiri disampingnya,

"Tapi, bukankah tidak baik juga untuk selalu berada di dalam rumah?, "

"Itu kasusnya berbeda Park Chanyeol,"

"Apa maksud anda?,"

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ingat, jangan pernah kau memiliki pikiran kembali untuk pergi bersama Jongdae _ku_ , kau mengerti Park?."

Setelah kejadian itu Ibu lebih protektif terhadapku bahkan kini ia sudah jarang meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk menjagaku, tapi kerjaan tidak pernah bisa gagal menggoda Ibuku, kini Ibu kembali sibuk dan ya Chanyeol kembali menjadi penjagaku. Aku mulai terbiasa dengannya, bahkan kini kalimat yang selalu kupendam baginya sudah sering terlontarkan.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu, _Captain Park_?,"

"Sesuatu yang manis dan gampang untuk dicerna oleh tubuh,"

"Apa kau bisa memakannya setiap hari?,"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku takut bertubuh gemuk dan tidak tinggi – tinggi sepertimu."

Entah darimana tapi kini aku sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, setelah beberapa bulan berbicara formal, Chanyeol adalah sosok yang hangat dan juga manis. Lagipula, kini ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku daripada melakukan 'tugas' wajibnya sebagai tentara, saat aku bertanya mengapa, ia akan menjawabnya dengan lantang bahwa ia bisa mendaptkan cuti dari kewajibannya. Aku yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya mengiyakannya saja, lagipula selama itu tidak merugikanku, mengapa tidak.

Seperti hari – hari kebelakang, kini Chanyeol sedang duduk dihadapanku dengan memangku sebuah gitar putih milik Xiumin, ia bilang ia mendapatkannya secara sembunyi – sembunyi, dan tak lama suara sinar yang terpetik itupun mulai memenuhi kamarku, gumaman kecilnya pun berangsur – angsur terdengar, ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak terlalu ku ingat, mungkin ini lagu milik penyanyi _Hollywood_.

Kami larut dengan suasana itu, hingga akhirnya aku merasa CHanyeol sudah berada diatas tubuhku, tidak kami belum melakukan apapun. Tidak perlu digaris bawahi kata belum itu, biarkan disitu hingga suatu saat akan terwujud. Kami saling memandang wajah satu sama lain, aku sangat mengagumi struktur wajahnya yang sempurna, matanya cukup bulat bagi orang korea, hidung mancungnya, oh dan bibirnya yang terlihat cerah setiap saat. Kedua bola matanya terus memperhatikanku dengan intens, hingga aku merasa salah satu lengannya berada dipinggangku, memegangnya dengan begitu erat hingga kuyakinkan bahwa akan ada beberapa tanda merah disana di kemudian hari. Mata kami terus bertubrukan hingga, tanpa terasa Chanyeol mulai memajukan wajahnya menuju wajahku, aku hanya bisa terus memandangnya, hingga sebuah teriakan milik Xiumin menghentikan kegiatan intim kami tadi.

Ya, sudah beberapa kali ini kau merasa bahwa aku mencintai Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu darimana asal rasa itu, tapi ku yakin seratus persen aku mencintai Park Chanyeol. Aku berharap aku memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa membaca pikiran orang, jadi aku bisa mengetahui perasaan dan pikiran seorang Park Chanyeol terhadapku. Aku sadar bahwa ini juga terlalu cepat, semuanya terlalu cepat, tapi hatiku sudah tidak bisa kubohongi lagi. Beberapa bulan ini sangat berarti bagiku dan mungkin dirinya. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami bersama dan tentu saja di dalam rumah , ohya kedua orang tuaku belum mengizinkanku untuk pergi keluar, tetapi usaha kami tidak akan pernah gugur.

"JIka kita berhasil keluar, kau ingin kemana?,"

"taman hiburan, aku selalu bermimpi untuk pergi kesana,"

"Kau belum pernah kesana?,"

"Tentu saja pernah, tapi aku ingin kesana kembali,"

"kau seperti anak kecil,"

"Tidak apa, aku menikmatinya,"

"ya, Akupun."

Kini, disebuah mobil berwarna hitam, aku duduk disebelah park Chanyeol, menuju Taman hiburan yang selalu kuimpikan. Ya, kami berhasil membuju kedua orang tuaku, mereka member izin dengan setengah hati, tapi setengahnya lagi sudah terisi oleh ikutnya Lay dan Xiumin di perjalanan kami. Aku tidak protes, asalakan aku pergi keluar dan kembali merasakan rasa senang di dadaku saat mengunjungi taman hiburan. Perjalanan kami diisi dengan ributnya Xiumin, Lay dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka terus berdebat, Chanyeol bilang ia hanya ingin pergi bersamaku, berdua saja, tapi Xiumin sebagai kakak lelaki yang sama protektifnya dengan orang tuaku menentang keras keinginan kecil Chanyeol itu, ditambah perkataan Lay yang akan selalu keluar untuk mendukung Xiumin.

Mereka berdebat, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, aku hanya memasang sepasang _earbuds_ dikedua telingaku dan mulai mendengarkan beberapa lagu yang cukup aku gemari, sesekali kakiku akan mengikuti tempo lagu yang kudengar, aku terus memperhatikan jalanan diluar, hingga sebuah lagu yang sudah jarang kudengar muncul di kabel itu, sebuah lagu yang entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada beberapa kejadian mempilukan dikehidupanku, contohnya saat aku kehilangan anak anjing kesukaanku, yang bernama Gaeul. Sudahlah itu kenangan.

Sambil terus mendengar lagu itu, aku mulai memilin ujung bajuku, kebetulan aku memakai kaos oversized berwarna putih, dan juga sebuah short hitam yang dipadukan dengan sebuah snicker berwarna putih. Lagu ini membuat suasana hatiku sedikit menjadi sedih, tapi tak apa mungkin ini hanya akan sesaat. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kejalanan, hingga entah mengapa aku merasa ada sebuah mobil lain yang mengikuti kami dari belakang. Saat aku akan melaporkannya pada Chanyeol, entah bagaimana kini saat aku akan berpaling, wajah yang pertama kali kutemukan adalah wajah Chanyeol yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahku. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, tanpa diperintah aku langsung menutup kedua mataku, berharap saat aku membuka kembali mata ini wajah Chanyeol sudah tidak sedekat tadi. Tapi setelah beberapa detik menutup mata dan membukanya kembali yang kurasakan adalah sebuah benda kenyal yang menmpel di atas bibirku, aku terdiam, pikiranku seketika kosong. Aku merasa hilang, hingga akhirnya benda itu terlepas dri bibirku, dan telah kusadari bahwa tadi Chanyeol baru saja menciumku.

 _Sebuah Ciuman pertama…_

Tautan bibir kami terus berlanjut, aku yang tidak pernah dan mengerti mengenai ciuman pun hanya terus terdiam, hingga dengan perlahan aku bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang mulai menggigiti kecil bibir ini, ia terus melakukan itu hingga pekikan Lay membuatku menarik diri darinya. Kulihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit kesal, tapi langsung tergantikan saat aku menatapnya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku, tapi sebelum aku menutup mulutku, aku merasa Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirku, hingga akhirnya aku merasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu mobil tempat aku bersandar. Aku bisa jatuh, tapi aku merasa sebuah tangan menahanku, itu adalah tangan Xiumin karena aku berhasil menatap wajahnya saat di detik aku hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Kau tak apa, Jongdae?,"

Tanya Xiumin, akupun hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu setelahnya aku merasa dibawa pergi oleh Lay kesebuah toilet, ia bilang ia ingin minta diantar ke toilet, tapi aku tidak melihat Chanyeol maupun Xiumin mengikuti dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya, kami berempatpun kembali bersama.

Layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali ke sebuah taman hiburan, Jongdae terus berlarian kesana kemari tanpa memerdulikan ketiga lelaki tampan dibelakangnya, bahkan saat menaiki sebuah wahana yang cukup ekstrim, bukannya berteriak senang, Jongdae malah hampir menangis karena ketakutan. Tapi ia tidak jadi menangis karena setelahnya Chanyeol dengan senang hati membelikannya sebuah permen kapas berwarna biru. Kini tawa Jongdae kembali terdengar, bahkan saking gemasnya melihat tingkah Jongdae, Lay pun memaksa ingin menggendong Jongdae di punggungnya, walaupun sempat mendapat kecaman dari Xiumin terlebih Chanyeol, kini kita bisa lihat bahwa dengan senang hati Lay menggendong Jongdae yang sedang memakan permen kapas dengan riang dipunggungnya.

"Jongdae, apa kau senang hari ini?,"

"Tentu, aku sangaat senang,"

"Apa ada tenpat yang ingin kau kunjungi lagi?,"

"Untuk saat ini aku ingin makan pizza, apakah boleh?,"

"tentu saja."

Jam hampir menunjukan pukul 5 petang, tapi segerombol manusia itu belum meninggalkan taman tersebut hingga, didepan sebuah wahana roller coaster mereka bertemu Sehun dan juga seorang anak lelaki tampan berusia sekitar 6 bulanan, Jongdae yang awalanya merengek ingin menaiki Roller Coaster pun menghentikan rengekan khasnya, dan focus dengan bayi yang digendong Sehun.

"Sehun, ini bayi siapa?," Tanya Jongdae sambil memainkan kedua pipi bayi itu yang kini sedang terbuai dengan bunga mimpinya, Sehun sempat terkikik melihat tingkah Jongdae sebelum ia membalas pertanyaan Jongdae seorang lelaki manis lainnya datang menghampiri mereka, ya tidak salah lagi itu adalah Jongin, istri sah dari seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Annyeong_ ~," sapa Jongin lalu berdiri disamping Sehun,

"Jongin, siapa bayi tampan nan lucu ini?," Tanya Jongdae sambil memainkan kedua lengan bayi yang sedang tidur itu,

"Jongdae hentikan, kasian dia sedang tidur," seru Xiumin lalu menarik lengan Jongdae dan menggenggamnya menjadi satu oleh lengan kirinya,

"tak apa, bayi ini? Tentu saja Bayiku, namanya Oh Taeoh, Jongdae belum pernah bertemu bukan?," jawab Jongin lalu mengelus pipi Taeoh, ya si bayi tampan itu.

"Benarkah? Wah Taeoh sangat tampan, bisakah aku memiliki anak setampan Taeoh di kemudian hari?," seru Jongdae sambil memperhatikan Taeoh di gendongan Sehun.

Semua orang yang ada disitupun tertawa mendengar celotehan Jongdae, hingga akhirnya karena bertambahnya dua tidak maksudnya tiga orang dalam tour perjalanan menghbibur Kim Jongdae, Jongdae tidak lagi merengek untuk menaiki Roller Coaster, tapi ia meminta untuk menaiki bianglala saja, ia bilang ia ingin melihat segalanya dari jauh.

Permintaan kecil Jongdae itupun terkabul, hingga akhirnya saat giliran untuk menaiki gerbong wahana itu, Jongdae memilih untuk naik bersama Chanyeol, Xiumin langsung protes tapi setelah berdebat kecil selama hampir beberapa menit, kini Jongdae dengan antusiasnya melihat sekeliling taman hiburan dari atas sana bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya terus terkikik kecil sampai, akhirnya saat akan berpindah duduk disebelah Chanyeol, mereka merasakan bianglala itu bergerak dan menciptakan guncangan yang cukup besar, hingga akhirnya Jongdae terjatuh di dekapan Chanyeol. Posisi yang cukup ambigu sebenarnya ditambah, Chanyeol yang langsung merengkuh tubuh Jongdae dengan erat.

"Kau cantik," seru Chanyeol lalu menatap dikedua bola mata Jongdae, "Terima kasih." Jawab Jongdae polos sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan giginya. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongdae yang terkesan polos. Hampir beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Chanyeolpun mulai menarik Jongdae untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan rambut Jongdae yang terlihat begitu lembut bahkan sebelum disentuh, lengan Chanyeol turun menjelajahi wajah Jongdae, kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menarik kepala Jongdae untuk menyatukan kening keduanya, Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah manis Jongdae, hingga tak terasa kini mereka sudah kembali ke bawah, dengan Jongdae yang masih berada dipangkuan Chanyeol. Tapi saat akan turun Chanyeol yang akan mengguncang tubuh Jongdaepun dihentikan niatnya oleh cekalan lengan Sehun, Sehun berbicara tanpa suara karena nyatanya ada dua bayi yang sedang tertidur saat itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan sekali tatap pun mengerti maksud Sehun. Maka dengan sigap ia memilih untuk menggendong Jongdae yang sudah tertidur pulas dipundaknya. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan kelelahan bahkan ia berjalan dengan sangat normal. Jongdae yang tertidur dipundak Chanyeolpun tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, bahkan sesekali ia akan mengusapkan pipinya pada pundak Chanyeol dan bahkan kini wajahnya sudah ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Xiumin tidak bisa mencegahnya, karena ia tidak mau menganggu tidur adik manisnya itu.

Perjalanan mereka terpaksa berhenti karena Jongdae sudah tertidur pulas, tapi saat akan menidurkan Jongdae dibangku belakang laykanya anak kecil Jongdaepun terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Hingga akhirnya dengan rengekannya, ia meminta untuk makan siang menuju malam bersama di sebuah kedai Pizza di dekat taman hiburan ini. Karena tidak ingin membuat adiknya sedih Xiumin memilih untuk menurutinya, dan saat diperjalanan kembali hening karena aura letih sangat terasa didalam sana.

Sesampai di kedai Pizza mereka masih diam, hingga setelah memesan berbagai Pizza dan pasta Jongdae memunta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Disana Jongdae hanya membasuh wajahnya, tapi entah mengapa saat akan kembali keluar seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam memukul tengkuk Jongdae yang berakibat hilangnya kesadaran Jongdae. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae, dan setelah itu lelekai itupun membawa tubuh pingsan Jongdae bagaikan karung beras di pundaknya. Tapi saat akan mengangkat tubuh Jongdae, sebuah gelang yang dipakai Jongdaepun terlepas begitu saja. si lelaki itupun terus membawa Jongdae, dan ketika melewati sebuah tombol tanda adanya kebakaran atau tombol emergensi, lelaki itupun menekan tombol itu dengan tenang. Dan ya, bisa tertebak setelahnya terdengar beberapa teriakan dan juga suara langkah kaki orang banyak yang berlari hampir bersamaan. Chanyeol yang pertama kali sadar dengan situasi pun meminta Sehun untuk langsung membawa pergi Jongin dan Taeoh, sedangkan setelah member titahan itu Chanyeol memilih berlari menuju toilet untuk mencari keadaan Jongdae.

Disana ia bisa melihat Xiumin yang sedang memegang sebuah gelang berwarna hijau, ia sedikit tidak aneh dengan gelang tersebut. hingga akhirnya suara Lay membuat Chanyeol ingin mengubur dirinya hidup- hidup.

"Ini bukan karena ada Kebakaran, seseorang telah menekan tombol darurat dengan sengaja. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Jongdae menghilang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END ?**

[ maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Saya pikir abis lebaran bakalan free, ternyata gak. Terus saya pikir awal masuk sekolah bakalan free nyatanya, gak. Tugas dimana-mana. **Disini saya mau nanya para Readers cerita ini mau dilanjut atau tidak? Tolong dijawab ya~**. Ohiya, sebenernya feels saya sama chanchen itu sempet agak hilang karena terlalu banyak postingan otp yang katanya official di semua akun sosmed saya, dan ngebuat saya sedikit ilfeel sama 'mereka' . tapi karena author chanchen ada yang sempat update ff agak mulai numbuh lagi deh feelsnya, ditambah ada yang buat MEME CHANCHEN DI IG OMMO, buat siapapun lo yang buat meme chanchen ataupun postingan tentang Chanchen, saya mengucapkan terima kasih *lap ingus*. /anjir aing jadi curhat, fix, skip/ udahlahya pokonya SELAMAT MENIKMATI CHAPTER INI TUNGGUIN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA yes **JIKA ADA TYPO MAKLUMI SAJA YEES** ]

 **BYE~**


	5. He's just Animal

He's just Animal

 _"Ini bukan karena ada Kebakaran, seseorang telah menekan tombol darurat dengan sengaja. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Jongdae menghilang."_

.

.

.

.

Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, Chanyeol yang pertama kali mendengar hal itu membaut gaduh suasana restoran. Ia seketika meraung dan menggeram, hingga sebuah teriakan dan tembakan membuat ketegangan itu sedikit sirna.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?," Tanya Lay saat ia dan Xiumin baru tiba ditempat Chanyeol mengamuk tadi.

"Jongdae, dimana Jongdae?!,"

"Tenanglah! Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama!,"

"Tidak! Dimana Jongdae?!,"

"Bisakah kau menahan emosimu sebentar saja Park Chanyeol?!,"

Setelah teriakan dari Xiumin itu akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit emosi Chanyeol mereda, tapi kilatan kemarahan dan kedengkian masih tercetak jelas di bola matanya.

"Kita akan mencari tahu dari terakhir kali Jondae tinggal, dan Kau Park Chanyeol, cepat tahan emosimu atau aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk dekat dengan adikku lagi."

Keaadaan toilet itu sangatlah sepi, bahkan suara air dari sebuh keran rusak yang terus menetes terdengar menggema didalam sana. Sehun, yang sebelumnya mengantarkan Jongin dan Taeoh pulangpun sudah kembali ke restoran lagi setelah mendengar bahwa Jongdae hilang. Mereka membagi tugas dengan Lay dan Sehun sedangkan Xiumin dengan Chanyeol, hampir seluruh pelosok ruangan itu mereka perhatikan, hingga sebuah gilang berwarna biru menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah ini milik Jongdae?,"

"Kau menemukan ini dimana Chanyeol?,"

"Tepat dibawah tempat tisu ini,"

"Apakah Jongdae sempat melakukan perlawanan hingga gelangnya terjatuh?,"

"Aku pikir tidak, karena jika Jongdae melakukan perlawanan akan terdengar suara melengkingnya dan orang-orangpun akan curiga,"

Seru Lay lalu mengambil gelang yang sedang dipegang oleh Xiumin. Ia terus meneliti gelang tersebut hingga sebuah telepon bernada dering lagu pembuka pororo mengalihkan perhatian keempat lelaki tampan itu.

"Apakah itu nada dering Jongdae?,"

"Cepat cari!."

Keempat lelaki itu sibuk mencari sebuah benda pipih dengan berbagai fungsi, tepat saat benda itu terlihat mata, nada dering itu terputus dan digantikan oleh suara orang bersiul menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Seorang lelaki manis, pasti memiliki penjaga._

 _Jongdae begitu manis, tapi mengapa ia selalu sendirian?_

 _Aku menyukai bibir kucingnya, apakah jikau kukecup akan terasa bagai buah berry?_

 _-Your favorite alphabet_

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gudang kecil berdebu terlihat seseroang dengan penutup mata sedang terikat disebuah bangku ditengah tengah ruangan hampa itu. Lelaki itu tidak bergeming, hanya terlihat dadanya yang naik turun menandakan bahwa ia masih bernapas. Hingga seorang lelaki lain berpakaian hitam berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang sedang terikat itu.

"Chennie, kapan kau akan sadar?,"

"Aku meirndukan suaramu,"

"Aku merindukan senyumanmu,"

"Aku merindukan _mu_."

Tak lama setelah berkata seperti itu, lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Chennie pun terlihat mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi sebelum sebuah kata keluar dari bibir itu, lelaki yang berada dihadapannyapun melepaskan ikatan mata itu,

"Myungsoo..?," Tanya Chen atau ya Kim Jongdae pada lelaki yang sedaritadi berada dihadapannya,

" _Long time no see_ , Chen," jawab Myungsoo lalu tersenyum dengan tampan didepan Jongdae,

"Mengapa kau menculikku? Apa aku ada salah padamu?," Tanya Jongdae lalu menatap Myungsoo dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut,

"Tidak, Chen tidak ada salah apapun dengan Myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya merindukan Chen saja,"

"Tapi mengapa aku diikat? Tanganku kebas Myungsoo, bisa kau lepaskan?,"

"Apa rasa sakitnya masih bisa kau tahan? Karena Myungsoo tidak bisa melepaskannya sekarang,"

"Masih bisa kutahan, tapi mengapa tidak bisa dilepaskan sekarang saja?,"

"Chennie harus bersabar karena masih ada seseorang lagi yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Siapa?,"

"Ya! Kim Myungsoo!,"

Teriakan dengan suara lantang itu membuat kedua lelaki itu menolehkan kepala mereka pada asal suara tadi. Empat lelaki jangkung akhirnya terlihat oleh retina mata Jongdae, hingga sebuah sirine terdengar didalam ruangan itu, membuat empat lelaki yang tidak salah adalah XIumin, Chanyeol, Lay dan Sehun serta Jongdae kelabakan. Tibatiba beberapa orang dengarn pakaian hitam datang pada ruang kecil itu, Terjadi kericuhan yang cukup besar, baku hantam terjadi dimana-mana, bahkan beberpa luka lebam telah tercetak di wajah keempat lelaki itu. Serta gurat lelah juga sudah terhias diwajah mereka, kecuali seorang Park Chanyeol yang terus melakukan perlawanan tanpa ada gurat lelah diwajahnya yang ada hanyalah gurat penuh amarah dan juga benci. Lelaki itu terus memukul orang yang berada dihadapannya, ia terus melakukanitu hingga ia sudah tiba didepan Myungsoo dan Jongdae yang masih diikat disebuah kursi kecil. Chanyeol menggeram dihadapan Mhyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu terlihat sedikit bergetar, tapi setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Myungsoo pun mengangkat kedua lengannya tanda bahwa ia siap untuk bertarung dengan Chanyeol.

Kembali pertarungan itupun terjadi anatara Chanyeol dan Myungsoo, tapi saat Chanyeol akan memukul hati Myungsoo, sebilah kayu telah mengenai tengkuk Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu seketika tumbang dan jatuh pingsan. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa maksud Myungsoo membawa pergi Jongdae.

Jongdae berteriak histeris saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang ambruk dihadapannya, ingin hati menolong lelakinya itu tapi apa daya tubuhnya masih terikat dikursi reot itu, bahkan saat Myungsoo telah melepaskan ikatan itu ia langsung dibawa pergi oleh Myungsoo dan pergi meninggalakn sosok Chanyeol yang pingsan dihapan kursi reot tadi. Saat digendongan itu Jongdae terus merengek dan bergerak meminta turun dari gendongan Myungsoo, tapi kembali tubuhnya tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Hingga ia merasa mengantuk setelah myungsoo memberikan sebuah sapu tangan untuk ia hirup.

Keadaan gudang tadi terlihat kacau, bahkan bisa tercium bau darah yang cukup menyengat didalam sana, hingga Sehun yang pertama terasadarpun berniat untuk membangunkan rekan-rekannya, dan saat akan mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Sehun merasa aneh karena tubuh Chanyeol sangatlah panas, ya panas bukan lagi demam. Tapi saat Chanyeol telah membuka kedua matanya, ia terlihat begitu bersemangat, bahkan ia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Sehun sambil terus menatap khawatir lelaki dihadapannya itu, bahkan kini Lay dan Xiumin pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada kedua lelaki itu,

"Tentu. Bahkan aku merasa sangat bersemangat saat ini. Xiumin- _Hyung_ , aku tahu dimana posisi Jongdae saat ini."

Perjalanan keempat lelaki itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan juga suara bantingan stir yang akan terus terdengar, emosi milik Park Chanyeol sangat terasa didalam mobil itu, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah gereja bernuansa eropa. Chanyeol langsung berlari kedalam hingga membuat Lay yang berada disebelahnya terhuyung kebelakang. Chanyeol terus berlari masuk hingga ia menemukan Jongdae dengan tiara dan penutup kepala bercirikan seorang mempelai wanita dalam sebuah pernikahan. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang lelaki yang Chanyeol ingat, ya Kim Myungsoo seorang lelaki yang teelah menculik Jongdaenya, lelaki yang telat mengikat Jongdaenya disebuah kursi reot.

Dihadapan mereka terdapat seorang pastur dan juga disebelah pastur itu terdapat lelaki lain dengan mata yang kecil diam dihadapan Jongdae dan Myungsoo. Pastur itu mulai untuk membacakan janji sakral pernikahan, hingga akhirnya aungan dan juga geraman menghentikkan ucapan sang pastur. Merekapun melihat kebelakang hingga akhirnya menemukan seekor seigala berbulu abu tepat berada dibelakang mereka. Mereka terlihat ketakutan bahkan Jongdaepun nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya, tapi seorang lelaki lain datang dan menodongkan pistol pada serigala itu. Si serigala terus meraung, dan akhirnya terjadi pertempuran tak seimabang itu, hingga akhirnya suara tembakan menghentikkan kegiatan dua mahluk beda jenis itu.

"hentikan semua ini Chanyeol!."

Teriakan Xiumin membuat Jongdae seketika mengehentikan tangisannya, ia terlihat bingung bahkan saat Xiumin emncoba untuk menahan serigala abu yang tadi ia panggil Chanyeol, nama seseorang yang sudah special didalam hatinya.

Xiumin terliaht kewalahan dengan si serigala yang terus bergerak dipelukannya, hingga Myungsoo dengan cepat menembakan secaara acak pada dua tidak satu orang dan juga seekor serigala dihadapannya. Tapi sial dengan skill menembak yang paspasan Myungsoo tidaklah menembak apapun hingga sebuah sirine polisi menghentikan Myungsoo dari acar menembak asalnya.

"Angkat tangan kalian, kalian kamu kepung."

Ya, stelah perkataan itu akan mudah tertebak apa selanjutnya, Myungsoo telah dibawa oleh pihak kepolisian, dengan perlahan juga pergerakan serigala abu itu terhenti. Keadaan sedikit canggung, hingga Jongdae dengan tudung dan tiara diatas kepalanya berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Xiumin, dan juga seekor serigala abu besar itu.

"Hyung..,"

"Jongdae-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?,"

"tidak apa-apa _Hyung_. Hyung apa benar serigala ini Chanyeol?,"

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu nanti, Dae."

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru terlihat dua orang lelaki saling berhadapan, tapi lelaki yang lebih mungil itu mengenakan sebuah tudung ala pernikahan.

"Chanyeol, apa benar tadi kau berubah menjadi Serigala?,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak takut?,"

"apa aku bisa menyentuh bulu serigalamu?,"

"kau tidak takut?,"

"Chanyeol..,"

"Tidak jawab pertanyaanku, dae. Kau tidak takut aku bisa berubah menjadi serigala?,"

"Tidak, itu tampak keren bagiku,"

"Kau unik,"

"tidak aku biasa saja. jadi..,"

"jadi?,"

"Bisa aku merasakan bulu serigalamu?,"

"tentu.."

Setelah itu dengan sesaat Chanyeol kini telah berubah menjadi Serigala dengan bulu berwarna abu dan juga terlihat sangat lembut, kedua matanya juga berwarna hijau Cantik. Jongdae seperti melihat boneka serigala yang sangat besar. Ia sedikit takut saat melihat Chanyeol atau si serigala itu bertranformasi menjadi serigala yang sangat besar. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mulai memeluk tubuh serigala itu. Bahkan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulu ditubuh serigala itu.

"Chanyeol hangat, Aku suka,"

"Rawr..,"

"jangan berbicara kau mengerikan saat berbicara sepeti ini,"

"Chanyeol hangat..,"

"Chanyeol besar..,"

"Jongdae suka Chanyeol..,"

Jongdae terus menggesekan wajahnya pada bulu bulu Chanyelol hingga akhirnya saat Jongdae menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada serigala itu, Jongdaepun merasa aneh, karena dalam sekejap bulu-bulu hangat tadi tergantikan dengan dada telanjang seseorang dan juga sebuah lengan mausia normal yang melingkup di punggungnya.

"Chanyeol juga menyukai Jongdae."

 **TBC**

 **maaf jika ada typo. maaf pendek. maaf updatenya lama, maklumi author yang anak kelas 3 SMA. maklumi juga Real Life author yang harus diurus, karena emang Real Life author tuh lagi harus diaktif(?)in gitu.**

 **kritik dan saran author terima.**

 **mau ngobrol sama author? boleh PM atau kontak ke di instagram (author ghostie disana hehe, tapi selalu on).**

Terima kasih buat yang review, fav, ataupun follow.

Author sayang kaliaaan 3


	6. It is Begin

"Mulai hari ini seluruh pegawai di kediaman Kim akan diberhentikan secara menyeluruh."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa menuju sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat yang berada di lantai dua rumah tersebut. tetapi sebelum ia berhasil memegang gagang pintu itu, seorang lelaki paruh baya menghentikan langkahnya, dengan menjadikan tubuh renta itu sebagai tameng didepannya.

"Maaf Park, mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh memasuki ruangan Tuan Jongdae dengan semaumu lagi. Lagipula kau sudah dipecat dari sini, yang berarti kau bukanlah lagi penjaga Tuan Jongdae. Dan kau tahu aturan di rumah ini, tidak boleh ada orang asing yang berbicara dan memasuki ruangan Tuan Jongdae,"

Jelas lelaki itu, salah satu pegawai tertua di kediaman Kim, Sungwoo, Park Sungwoo.

"Jika seluruh pegawai disini depacat, bukankah kau ikut terpecat juga Sungwoo-ssi?,"

"Ya kalian semua dipecat kecuali diriku dan juga beberapa pelayan wanita disini,"

"Maksudmu?,"

"Kau tidak tahu akar masalahnya Park. Jika kau ingin beriri hati, kau sama menderitanya dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Seluruh pengawal di rumah ini sudah diberhentikan beberapa saat yang lalu,"

"Akar masalah? Apakah keluarga kaya ini sudah bangkrut? Hingga tidak bisa membayar kami semua lagi?,"

"Jaga ucapanmu Park,"

"Lalu apa? Apa akar maslah keluarga ini? APA?,"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya Park. Maaf,"

"Baiklah lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi, biarkan aku bertemu Jongdae ntuk beberapa saat,"

"Tidak bisa, sudah kukatakan tadi bukan?,"

"Aku datang sebagai kekasihnya, apakah itu tidak bisa?,"

"Kekasih? Kau dengan Tuan Jongdae? Kau tak takut mati Park?!,"

"Kenapa? Aku mencintainya, iapun begitu,"

"kau harus cepat-cepat melupannya Park, ku memberitahumu,"

"Kenapa? Apa aku berkencan dengan Jongdae ada hubungannya dengan hal yang terjadi hari ini?,"

"Jika otakmu benar sangat pintar dan cerdik, hal itu sudah terlihat jelas Park. Perkataanmu tadi tidak akan membuat semuanya jelas, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, atau kau bisa meminta temanmu untuk membantumu?,"

"Bicaralah yang jelas,"

"Perkataanku sudah Jelas, cermati dan cari tahu Park. _Stay Alive_."

Setelah berkata itu, Sungwoopun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam di depan pintu kamar Jongdae, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang luar biasa, sampai sebuah tepukan dibahu membuatnya terperanjat dan berbalik ke belakang.

Disana ia sudah melihat teman-temannya dengan tas-tas besar dibahu mereka, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah siap pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kim.

"Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangmu, Ayo cepat, mereka sudah tidak bisa membayar kita lagi," ujar Yixing sambil memberikan tas miliknya. Sesaat setelah menerima tas ari Yixing, Chanyeol menyempatkan kembali berbalik menghadap pintu kamar Jongdae, ia mencoba untuk mengetuknya beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban, hingga saat ia menundukan kepalanya, Chanyeol melihat sepucuk surat keluar dari sela pintu, warna kertas itu kusam, dengan cepat chanyeol pun membawanya dan menyimpannya dengan aman di saku tasnya.

Dengan tarikan bahu, keempat prajurit itupun meninggalkan kediaman Kim. Mereka tidak menyadari saat langkah kaki terakhir mereka keluar dari pagar tinggi itu, seluruh lampu yang terdapat di rumah itu padam. Bagai tidak ada kehidupan, ya tidak ada kehidupan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya Keluarga Kim, Bangkrut," seru sehun sambil meminum sojunya,

"Benar, aku pikir jika keluarga itu dirampok beratus-ratus kalipun tidak akan pernha bangkrut, tapi nyatanya kita dipecat," tambah Yixing lalu bersandar dikursinya,

Mereka smeua memang meutuskan untuk berdiam diri dulu disebuah kedai makanan, hingga seseorang dengan pakaian tentara menghampiri mereka,

"Chanyeol-ah,"

"Hwanwoong?,"

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar hari ini?,"

"Kabar apa Hwanwoongie? Mengenai bangkrutnya keluarga Kim? Tentu saja kami sudah," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah hwanwoong,

"Lebih parah dari itu, Minseok, Kim minseok mengundurkan dirinya pagi tadi."

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hwanwoong Dengan tergesa Chanyeolpun berlari kembali kerumah kediaman Kim, tidak tahu memerlukan berapa waktu untuk ia berlari kerumah itu, tapi yang lebih aneh dari berapa lama ia berlari ialah, Rumah kediaman Kim, sudah terbakar hangus dengan beberapa api yang masih menyala, Chanyeol langsung menelpon pemadam kebakaran, dan mulai membuka gerbnag rumah itu. Ia mulai berteriak memanggil nama siapapun yang ia ingat yang tentunya masih tinggal didalam. Tapi rumah itu seprti sudah ditinggal para penghuninya, rumah itu terlihat kosong melongpong. Tapi sebuah bercak darah mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, darah itu menuntunnya kesebuah tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman keluarga Kim, darah itu begitu banyak, ia berpikir apakah seseorag dengan luka dikepala yang mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini. Hingga saat bercak darah itu berhenti, ia melihat seseorang yang cukup ia kenal sudah mati tergeletak di sebuah padang rumput, dengan kepala yang bocor dan juga beberapa luka bakar ditubuhnya.

Waktu serasa berhenti saat itu, tidak ada air mata, tidak ada teriakan, yang ada hanya keheningan. Teriakan seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan melihat kepala manusia bocor dengan beberapa bagian yang hancur, ya si tulang terkeras itu hancur, bisa kukatakan otaknya pun keluar dari tulang itu. Teriakan seperti apa yang pantas untuk mayat seperti itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi!," teriak sebuah suara, Chanyeolpun hanya membalikan badanyya tanpa menjawab panggilan itu, hingga seeorang tadi berteriak kencang saat melihat sebuah mayat mengenaskan dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Dia siapa Chanyeol-ssi?,"

"Dia temanku,

Park Sungwoo,

Dia adalah Park Sungwoo."

Kehidupan yang aneh, seperti baru tadi aku beragumen dengan Sungwoo, tapi detik berikutnya ku menemukan mayatnya, mayatnya menjijikan, harus kuakui itu, tapi ia tetap temanku. Aku tidak tahu kemana para pelayan yang masih dibekerjakan di rumah itu, karena setelah api padam dan para petugas memeriksa kedalam, tidak terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kemana para pelayan wanita yang tadi sibeutkan Sungwoo, jika mereka ada seharusnya mereka mati sama seperti Sungwoo.

Tapi, dimana perginya seluruh anggota keluarga Kim?

Kemana perginya Kim Minseok?

Dan bagaimana bisa dengan cepat layaknya ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan agungnya, serta kemana perginya Kim Jongdae, seorang anak kecil yang terperangkap ditubuh orang dewasa.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalaku, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus lelah memikirkannya. Aku berpikir, terus, terus, hingga sebuah ingatan hadir kembali.

Sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah itu aku mengambil surat dari dekat pintu Jondae, surat kusam yang asih tersimpan manis di tasku.

Bisakah hal kecil itu membantu, aku tidak yakin. Tapi, perkataan Sungwoo sebelum ia matipun membuatku tidak yakin, ia berkata kepadaku untuk tetap hidup? Apakah ia memberikan isyarat padaku? Apakah aku akan mati sama seprtinya? Kepala yang sudah tidak dikatan bocor lagi tetapi hancir, badan dipenuhi luka bakar. Apakah aku akan mati seperti itu, kertas?

Ya, aku bodoh, aku berbicara dan terus memandang kertas kusam itu, belum berani membukanya apalagi membacanya. Ruangan disini gelap, aku tidak peduli mataku akan rusak karena membaca di ruang yang gelap atau tidak. Ketakutan akan kematian semakin besar kurasakn saat ini, aku tidak sadar bahwa tanganku mulai bergetar, degup jantung semakin cepat. Hingga sebuah alamat tertera di surat menakutkan itu,

 _ **Seongdong-gu, Sudogwon, a small dot among a large canvas, u know it well. 210961.**_

Sebuah kalimat yang nyatanya tidak membuatku merasa akan mati dengan mengenaskan, sebuah alamat rancu, apakah kubisa mengatakn ini sebuah alamat. Ini terlalu aneh, lebih aneh dari kasus kebakaran rumah Jongdae.

Seongdonggu adalah salah satu distrik yang ada di seoul, tapi aku tak pernah kesana, apakah distrik itu indah atau tidak aku tak tahu. Aku seperti terkunci disini, terkunci di lingkaran yang hanya ada dunia milik _ku_ dan dunia milik Jongdae. Aku baru tersadar bahwa duniaku, zona nyamanku sangat kecil, aku seorang Alpha di kumpulanku bahkan aku seorang Kapten di Timku, tapi aku selalu diam di zona nyamanku, begitupun dengan Jongdae, itu **pandanganku**.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Jongdae didunia seperti ini, bahkan orang-orang memanggilnya _Soondingie_ , untuk apa bocah naïve sepertinya meninggalkan surat aneh ini, apa tujuannya? Di awal aku pikir ia mengagumkan tapi kusadari ia hanya seprang bocah.

Ia layaknya Harley Quinn, tapi ia tak pernah mau disamakan dengan wanita 'gila' itu, sebuah ingtan terlintas dihadapanku, saat itu seluruh keluarga Kim sedang keluar rumah, tak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan Jongdae dan juga para pelayan, itu adalah moment terindahku, aku merasa bahwa aku nyata mengencani Kim Jongdae. Sambil menonton film yang biasa ditonton pasangan lainnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya padaku sambil bergumam,

"Apa kau menyukai Sherlock Holmes?,"

"Tidak juga, kupikir ia terlalu sombong,"

"Sherlock memang seperti itu, tapi ada seseorang yang jauh lebih sombong darinya,"

"Siapa?,"

" _Kau_ ,"

"Aku? Sombong? Benarkah?,"

"Kau tipe orang yang tak suka memingat masa lalu bukan?,"

"Semua orang harus seprti itu, karena kita hidup kedepan bukannya kebelakang,"

"Tapi sesekali kita harus melihat kebelakang agar kita tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sudah sudah. Agar tidak menyesal,"

"Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu? Kau layaknya bukan dirimu,"

"Ah baru tadi kuberi tahu kau sudah seprti itu,"

"Apa?,"

"Kau tidak mengingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat-saat yang cukup menegangkan,"

"Menegangkan? Saat kau bangun dari tidurmu adalah saat-saat menegangkan?,"

"Cobalah untuk melihat masa lalumu, Chan,"

" _I don't want to_ ,"

"Ayolah, itu tidak akan membunuhmu, hanya rokoklah yang akan membunuhmu,"

"Rokok membunuhmu, bukan membunuhku,"

" _Dude_ ,"

"Ya? Ada apa?,"

"ayolah, kau harus sesekali menengok masa lalumu,"

"Kau tahu Dae?,"

"Ya?,"

"Kau layaknya Harley Quinn."

Saat itu dengan lantang kau berteriak bahwa kau tidak ingin disebut sebagai Harley Quinn, kau berkata bahwa Harley adalah seorang wanita berpenyakit, kau menjelaskan bagaimana mengerikannya seseorang yang mengidap penyakit layaknya wanita itu. Kau menjelaskan penyakit itu sama saja seperti penyakit jiwa, kau dengan sungguh-sungguh menentangnya dan membencinya, walaupun seluruh dunia menyukai Harley Quinn kau akan dengan bangga mengatakan membencinya.

Bipolar, itulah penyakit Harley Quinn, penyakit yang sangat kau benci yang dengan tokoh yang kau benci juga, kau berkata padaku, bahwa untuk apa menyukai seseorang berpenyakit jiwa? Dulu saja saat Van Gough dicap sebagai orang gila dan seluruh orang di dunia membencinya, Itu seharusnya terjadi dengan Harley Quinn, kau terus berbicara buruk pada tokoh ilusi itu. Hingga kini aku harus menyadarkanmu, Kim Jongdae,

Kau sama seperti Harley Quinn,

Kau membuat Riddle untukku disaat seperti ini, kenapa tidak kau tulis dengan lengkap saja alamat yang kau maksud, dengan cara anak kecilmu. Akupun penasaran apakah gaya bicaramu berubah saat ini, aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu.

.

.

.

Angin terus membawa tubuh itu pergi, seorang berbaju hitam terlihat berjalan dengan menggusur kakinya, tubuhnya bungkuk, dan juga terdengar nafas yang tak beratur, lelaki itu diam didepan sebuah papan jalan bertuliskan,

" _ **도시에**_ _ **오신**_ _ **것을**_ _ **환영합니다**_ _ **성동구**_ _ **!"**_

.

.

.

"Itu sebuah petunjuk untukmu, Yeol," seru Yixing sambil duduk disebelah chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun tengah memperhatikan surat kusam yang ditemukan Chanyeol didepan pintu kamar Jongdae,

"Petunjuk apa?,"

"Keluarga Kim menghilang, dan juga seluruh pegawainya, kecuali Park Sungwoo,"

"maksudmu alamat tidak jelas itu adalah tempat tinggal Jongdae sekarang?,"

"Yap, begitulah yang pernah kulihat di film-film,"

"ini bukan Film, ini kenyataan,"

"Siapa yang tahu?,"

"Tidak ada,"

"Maksud kami itu, _You need a little imagination_ dengan ini semua Yeol, Jongdae bukanlah seorang anak kecil, jika ia membuat ini ia tahu apa yang dia dan kita akan lakukan. Dia telah mempelajarinya sedetail mungkin. Ia terlihat bodoh tapi ia memiliki otak yang jenius,"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya dengan Baik, Jongin,"

"Taemin, Kakakku adalah seseorang yang terbuka begitupun aku. Pola pikir kami hampir mirip bisa dikatakan sama. Minseok adalah kakak Jongdae. Bisa kau simpulkan sendiri, Kap?,"

"Minseok orang yang misterius dan dipenuhi teka-teki jika saat diluar tugas kita. Itu maksudmu Jongin?,"

"Ya, Minseok selalu mengirim pesan yang aneh, tapi karena sudah berteman terlalu lama dengannya kita mengerti tujuan pesannya. Jika Jongdae menulis pesan seperti itu, itu akan ada samanya dengan pesan yang selalu dikirim Minseok,"

"Ditambah kau seorang Alpha Yeol, apa kau yakin surat itu dibuat oleh Jongdae?."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

#Keyword:

1\. 'Sungwoo- **ssi** ' = 'ssi' kaya buat lebih sopan? Bener gak sih? Haha

2\. Harley Quinn = tokoh si suicide squad, Joker's Girlfriend. Our Crazy doctor, Dad's Lil Monster

3\. _**도시에**_ _ **오신**_ _ **것을**_ _ **환영합니다**_ _ **성동구**_ _ **!**_ = artinya tuh, Selamat datang di distrik Seongdong (p.s ini google translate loh ya)

4\. Soondingie = naive and pure or gantle, dikutip dari fanacc di twitter, jadi kaya innocent? yaseperti itulah

5\. Percakapan rokok membunuhmu = iklan rokok sih, intermezzo mungkin? ahaha

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk update yang lama, dulu sibuk sekolah, sekarang pengangguran. That;s life of a senior high school student.

Kalian pikir ceritanya jadi aneh gak sih? Kasih tau ya di komen.

Atau ngebingungin? Just tell me. Thanks.


End file.
